Rayman: Happy Neocreation Day!
by Squirrel Guy
Summary: Rayman and friends spend the joyous holiday up in the Summit Above the Clouds, until an intruder comes back from the past, and the meaning of the holiday is questioned!
1. Default Chapter

Rayman: Happy Neocreation Day! - Chapter 1  
  
Characters created by Michel Ancel  
  
Written by Andrew Kaiko  
  
  
***The Island of Loss took place after Hoodlum Havoc ended, but THIS story takes place before Hoodlum Havoc began. I will try to preserve the humor and drama in Island of Loss that made it entertaining. Even though this one will be more 'down-to-Earth', it will still take place 'up in the clouds'.***  
  
Rayman is © 2002 Ubi Soft Entertainment. The character of Rayman and all other characters and subjects are all trademarks of Ubi Soft Entertainment. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everything was white! Whiteness appeared to be spread all over the ground for miles downward, and appeared to transform directly into white, swirly clouds! Since he was above clouds, the huge ones were free to roam through the slopes, touching the surface and blocking the view of the rest of the slope. So anyone who skied or snowboarded on Upper Summit wouldn't see the bottom of the trail. But for Rayman, it was a feelings of curiosity and risk- it was like diving headfirst into oblivion, his feet, arms and head all twirling over one another into a Bottomless Pit, and popping out of the other side, as if to say 'Surprise!' He was going to snowboard today, and he was ready to nab some powder! He had it all to himself!  
  
Well, almost to himself.  
  
"Hey, Mister! Watch where you're going!"  
  
A group of rascals were traveling to fast on the slope, and were clearly not following the rules! Skiers and snowboarders below always had the right-of-way!  
  
It was noon at the Summit Above the Clouds during the Neocreation holiday, when the Summit was the busiest. Rayman liked to avoid the crowds as much as possible, for that is one reason he came here anyway. Ly, Globox, his family, Murfy, Clark and he all went here every year, not only to celebrate the holiday, but to give Rayman some time away from his busy schedule and the crowds he faced in the Glade, which was hundreds of miles from here! By golly, he was going to get privacy, and so, he diverged off of the main trail and went down a glade called Calidore's Cove, a scenic, forested trail reserved for the most experienced snowboarders only! His only worry was his prediction of the time when he'd go on these trails so many times that it would become monotonous, and would have to find something else to do for the season.  
  
The trail was completely empty, and the smooth surface told him no one else had gone down this way today. The trees were frozen and took on a bright blue, icing quality, and the branches drooped downward into huge drops. As Rayman was going through a fallen log, he wondered if this forest would be reproducible in a miniature candy display, with gumdrops for the trees.  
  
'Am I thinking of candy already?' he told himself. 'I still want to go on the other slopes.'  
  
But he heard his stomach growl, so he decided that he'd finish Calidore's Cove, merge into Dead Punk's Drop, which he found to be a sinch, which would lead him downward into the Lower Summit to the lodge where he was staying. He approached the top of the Triple-Black Diamond, smiled, and dived in a vertical direction downward!  
  
The time to himself might've been over, but he'd go back sometime again this trip.  
  
-  
  
"Clark, dear, did you miss the oven again? Okay, let me get over there."  
  
Uglette, Globox's wife, was preparing a supper for their children, and Clark the gigantic brute with muscular arms had missed the top right plate for the pot! Luckily, there wasn't anything inside the pot yet, so there was no spill to clean up.  
  
Clark was naturally clumsy, like Globox, but unlike Globox, he was so hollow-minded that he couldn't even speak properly. "Clark sorry." It was a wonder that nobody on the first floor went up to their door in the middle of the night to complain about Clark's constant pounding footsteps!  
  
"Quite all right! Just try to be more careful."  
  
The kitchen of the unit joined directly to the common room, where the fireplace was blazing a bright orange and purple flame! Globox's children were doing all sorts of things inside the unit- playing games, warming themselves by the fire, watching the skier so by from the window, drinking hot Coo-Coo sprouted drinks by the couches, chattering, bickering, fighting, apologizing and kissing each other's wounds. Although Globox and Uglette had around a hundred kids, they only needed to make a meal for a regular-sized big family because none of the kids were old enough to develop a constant appetite. "Wait 'til they hit puberty one by one and then the real work begins!" she had been credited for saying. All the children looked, acted and sounded alike, and only the parents knew them apart.  
  
Just then, Rayman burst through the door, taking off his snowboarding gear! "Hey, guys!"  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIII RAYMAAAAAAN!" came a loud scream of a hundred little Globox voices!  
  
"Children! Please! No screaming! We're on the second floor in a three- story lodge! It's not like a home, you know, where you can scream all you want!"  
  
"But you're screaming, Mommy."  
  
Rayman casually walked on over the Clark. "Hey there, Clark! I didn't know you knew a bit about cooking!"  
  
"Clark may make big mess, but, me try!"  
  
Rayman rolled his eyes grinning, and concentrated on Uglette, who was cleaning up Clark's trail of mess he left behind him. "Um, hey, I'll have a hot Coo-Coo sprout drink right about now please!"  
  
"Coming up!" Coo-Coo sprouts were a plant that produced a tasty bean, and when processed through a factory, made for a nice hot flavored drink. Uglette handed the drink to Rayman, whose hand appeared to float right into his mouth as he gulped it thoroughly.  
  
"My, our boy's hungry today!"  
  
"Yeah, I went in early 'cause I felt my stomach growling. Where're the others?"  
  
"Ly and Murfy are in one of the bedrooms catching up on their reading, Globox is in the kids' room looking after the kids, and the rest of the bandwagon have been dropped off at the nursery down in the village."  
  
Rayman headed to the bedroom after he finished his drink, and Ly greeted him with cheer. "Rayman! I was wondering when you'd get back!" Ly was a fairy that could teleport herself in meditation, and could teleport anyone else who happened to be holding onto her at the same time. He was fond of Rayman and had helped him defeat Captain Razorbeard. Murfy was a pint- sized greenbottle in a green wardrobe, a classy smile, and a sarcastic attitude that made his skin curl up like a pickle, but he too helped Rayman in practicing his skills as a couch! What they were reading was the manual that would help Rayman in his next adventure.  
  
Ly was in front of Rayman the instant he entered the room. Rayman responded, "I came in to see if you two want to go look for a tree now."  
  
Murfy's wings flapped as fast as a fly's and made him hover in mid-air. "In a minute. I may need to freshen up first. But don't let me push ya' back!"  
  
"You got it, Murfy! And Ly, will you come to?"  
  
"Oh, of course! It was getting to be pretty quiet today anyway. It would be great to get some fresh air!"  
  
"Great! I'll get ready!"  
  
Ly, Rayman and Murfy headed back toward the kitchen, where a group of kids were huddled around the open area where the tree would be, talking.  
  
Ly went towards Uglette and asked what the commotion was about, to which she replied, "They can't wait for the holiday's gift-giver to arrive tomorrow night! They look forward to the fairy tale traditions! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Gift-giver, eh?" said Murfy. "Well, can you be more specific?"  
  
"Why don't you go ask them? I just heard the heater dinging! The bread is ready!"  
  
Ly kneeled down to the third child and asked, "So what DO you do on Neocreation Day?"  
  
The child responded, quite enthusiastically, "Waul, first we leave out one plumberry pie near the fireplace, and a pack of batteries!"  
  
"Batteries?" said Murfy, more concerned than interested.  
  
"Yeah. 'Cause Grandpa Gustav will be coming to every house on Neotopia!"  
  
"And. who is this Gustav?"  
  
Ly shoved Murfy lightly. "Murfy! This is the children's tradition! Try to play along!"  
  
Murfy sighed and said, "Okay, okay! I mean, yeah! Gustav! That guy! He comes to the several billion homes on this planet in one night, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" replied the child. "He's a tall, fat polar creature with white fur, blue stripes on his belly, and a Yiddish accent! He enters the houses by crashing into a wall on the side of each house, to make proof that he visited each one! He always keeps a pocket watch around his neck to control Time. Without Grandpa, there would be no Time, and that's why he needs the batteries!"  
  
"I. See. Right."  
  
"Yeah! An'-an'-an'-an' when he takes the batteries an' eats the pie, he leaves an offering. He leaves one of his multi-colored teeth that he get straight from his mouth, and puts a surprise inside it! Then he leaves the houses, and when Neocreation Day comes, we all open the teeth and get the surprise! An' then we dance a hoedown with a plum on our heads, while chanting the Neocreation Day Chant!"  
  
Murfy and Ly just sat there, speechless.  
  
Murfy rose up in the air, hovered and said, "Ly, excuse me while I go wash my ears. This kid is makin' them dirty." With that, he dashed toward the washroom.  
  
Ly didn't always approve of Murfy's pessimistic behavior, but she decided to ignore it and smile at the child. "He does this every year, huh?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well, just don't listen to anything bad ol' Murfy says, okay? Because most of the time, he's wrong. Now why don't you go on over to your mother, okay?" She saturated her voice with an overdose of cuteness.  
  
"Kay." The child waddled over to Uglette, who picked him up and held him in her arms.  
  
Ly got up and brushed off the dust she gathered from the carpet. In her mind, she actually did sympathize with Murfy. She wasn't upset because of what a farfetched story it was, but she was upset more because the kids actually believed in this being! What would happen when the kids grew older and realized there was no Gustav? The more faith they put in this story, the more hurt they'd be when they find out the truth.  
  
And what was worse, is that Globox and Uglette had to sustain their childrens' beliefs every year! There were so many children- they had a painstaking time trying to find privacy to organize the pies, get the batteries, cut a hole in the wall to make it look like a hulky figure actually smashed through it, and get the teeth, the latter of which she rather not try to image how they'd get! And the different prizes! How would they get all the presents in time while caring for each child?!  
  
Ly had an urge to go talk to Globox and Uglette about sacrificing their time over a fairy tale, when she realized she needed to go see Rayman for something. Rayman had already left outside to get a tree. So she would hold the talk off until later, she assumed. She headed out through the front door, into the fresh cold weather, and searched for Rayman.  
  
-  
  
Murfy later came out of the washroom (he didn't really wash out his ears- he only needed to take a shower and brush his teeth. Four times). He was flying through the hallways toward the unit when he was suddenly ricocheted off a big blue tummy! Globox!  
  
"Globox! How many times have I told you never to run in the halls! There're pint-sized, flying beings staying here too!"  
  
"Sorry. I just needed to talk to you about something urgent!"  
  
"Okay, lay it on me."  
  
"I heard my little Davy telling you about the tale of Grandpa Gustav!"  
  
Murfy thought of heading toward the washroom again. "Uh, yeah?"  
  
"I need some help! We have more kids than I had ever imagined this year, and they all believe in Gustav! There just isn't any time to get things done!"  
  
"Oh, you mean fulfilling all the little details of the story?"  
  
"Exactly! Murfy, I've never asked for any other big favor in my life-"  
  
"Only once a year."  
  
"And Uglette and I need to get teeth somewhere, get dyes for the teeth, shop for prizes, make pies-oh, it's getting to be too much!"  
  
"Way ahead of you. Now, it just so happens I know a little bit about baking myself, so we can start making the pies when the children are out tonight. We can get Clark to bash through the wall, after getting permission from the Summit's Real Estate Office, um."  
  
"Do you have a cavity?"  
  
"What? What cavity?"  
  
"Ooo! Ooo! I think you have a pretty yellow molar back there-"  
  
"Ew! Globox! Don't touch #17! We've been through a lot together!"  
  
"Sorry." He sulked.  
  
"You poor, poor father. Don't worry. Their Uncle Murfy will help them grant their wishes in every way possible!"  
  
"Wow! That sounds so unlike you, Murfy!"  
  
"Yeah, I may be coming down with something. Or it's my medication. It'll stop soon, though, and I'll get back to grumpy."  
  
"Okay! We also need to shop, go to the Shoppe to get batteries and small gifts! We'll be done in no time!"  
  
"That's not short enough! We need to head off to the Shoppe NOW!" Murfy rose higher in the air, with his wings beating as fast as a hummingbird's. "I was going to help Rayman and Ly get a tree today, but I don't CARE how busy I get or how much we have to postpone! We're gonna' give this party of toddlers the best night they'd ever seen! And nothing's going to stop us for doing it! Nothing!"  
  
"That's right! Nothing!" agreed Globox.  
  
"Honey! I think it's Gertrude's week to start teething! Come over here and check her mouth!"  
  
"Yes, Dear."  
  
-  
  
Rayman was chopping down a tree outside in a deep glade in the middle of two ski slopes, when he saw something very odd. The structure appeared to be in pieces, whatever it was, and was scattered all over the forest. One thing was for sure- it used to be made of METAL.  
  
His body froze, and he stopped chopping, with a look of shock on his face. The only thing in the planet that had ever been made of pure metal were the robo-pirates that took in all the citizens as slaves, and Rayman had killed them all two years ago! There should be no more pirates! There should be no more metal!  
  
He slowly and quietly stepped forward, to realize that this wasn't just a wreckage of a pirate's row pod, but there was also a real pirate left inside! He was lying inside, unconscious, and was poorly damaged in some areas, even though he was still in one piece! The frost and rust that formed across the moving areas indicated that he had been lying her for a couple years!  
  
It looked like he used to have a low rank when working on the ship- his clothes showed the symbols of a maintenance worker or a mechanic. The patch that he wore over one of his eyes also indicated that he was one of the clumsier ones. Right now, he was frozen in an outstretched, striking pose, with his mouth open, as if he was trying to get out while he was being iced.  
  
Rayman was in the most awkward situation he had ever been in since his confrontation with Razorbeard that horrific night! He remembered his terrifying yellow machine that was programmed specifically to kill Rayman! He remembered how Razorbeard tried to kill him on his own, planting walking homing missiles and pirate stations all around Neotopia! He knew he should've run away right now and call the emergency office!  
  
But his feet couldn't move. They were frozen! Figuratively!  
  
The pirate was frozen solid, so he knew that if he didn't touch him, he would never move.  
  
He didn't know that made him do it that day. Maybe it was the harsh cold conditions. Maybe it was his mind being cleared of all that was important on this trip. But he did it! He touched his outstretched hand, and gave it a tap!  
  
The hand's ice layer broke immediately in response to the tap, and the hand began to move! Rayman stumbled backward and tried to believe this wasn't happening, as he watched in horror as the robot freed himself out of the ice layers with his single hand! The robot began to reactivate himself, even though his system wasn't in good enough condition to function in some particular areas. But he was able to hear Rayman's shuffling against a nearby tree trunk. The robot couldn't see either- the crash had blinded him and his speech wasn't very clear either, due to a rusted metal-hinged jaw.  
  
The robot tried to talk to the new rescuer, but his jaw prevented him from even saying full sentences. "Ah! Aaa! Agn! Rethcue me you?"  
  
Rayman found it hard to even breathe a sound. "Hhhuh! Hhhhgh!"  
  
"Yu tank Grunge rescue me for!"  
  
"W-why are you here?! Tell me! I may not be armed, but I'm FISTED!"  
  
"Can't see. you!"  
  
Rayman paused and lowered his fists. "What did you say?"  
  
"Can't see you! Grunge can't see you!"  
  
"You're blind! That's it! Whatever you crashed into must've busted your visual perception!"  
  
"Where Grunge? What place Grunge in?! Grunge in? Where?"  
  
Rayman was lowering his defenses and calming down. "Well, I suspect you fell off of the ship!"  
  
"Ship? What ship?"  
  
"The ship! The flying ship you worked for under the Captain!"  
  
Grunge jerked his rusty neck, as if to stretch. "Grunge no ship merember!"  
  
Rayman was now fully open and vulnerable, as he was certain of the robot's condition. "You. lost your memory! Didn't you? The crash gave you amnesia!"  
  
Grunge the robot suddenly turned from confused to infuriated! He realized he couldn't remember anything prior to his accident! He twisted and tried to coordinate his body parts, but they were too rusted for him to walk smoothly! "Where Grunge?!! Grunge find now!!!"  
  
He then lost all sanity and ran away out of the woods, and straight into the wide-open slope! In public! His poor coordination made him fall over and into the thick two-foot snow!  
  
He then, heard the giggling of a group of kids, who were having a snowball fight on the other end of the slope. They were a pack of Globox's kids, and when they noticed the white being running toward them, they all screamed out of both panic and amusement, and starting running themselves! "OH! LOOK IT'S GRANDPA GUSTAV! HE'S TRYING TO PLAY TAG WITH US!"  
  
A frantic chase ensued! The skiers were still using the slopes, so when the kids and the robot ran out of the woods, several skiers and snowboarded hit the powder! The robot's only goal right now was to reach the person who recovered him, not knowing that he was aiming at the wrong person!  
  
They all raced back toward the lodge where their parents were, calling Mommy and Daddy! Only one of them had a key to the front door, and it was a battle against Time as he fidgeted with the key in the keyhole before the approaching pirate became bigger and BIGGER! Finally, he got the door open, and they all raced inside!  
  
But the robot managed to get the door before it closed, and he himself intruded into the unit!  
  
Only Clark was in the room, and he was the first to see him enter as he was mixing cookie mix in a bowl, humming to himself.  
  
"Oh, hey dere, metal stranger! Stranger like cookie mix?!"  
  
SPLAT! He picked up the bowl into Clark's face. "Hmmm. Cookie mix!"  
  
The robot followed the chatter of what was going on to the bedroom, where Ly, Globox, Murfy, Uglette and the rest of the kids, were huddled together, in shock and terror! This was where all the problems started!  
  
-  
  
Ly couldn't breathe! Her heart was racing like a speed car! The frozen weather and dropping temperature of the end of the day only made her even more uncomfortable and vulnerably frantic! An enemy had crossed their line and they accepted it! What was the matter with them all?! But by her character, she acted as collected as she could, as she paid attention to her pace and her tone of voice.  
  
Nonetheless, she found herself yelling out load, "Rayman! Rayman! We need you, Rayman! Where are-OH! THERE YOU ARE!"  
  
Rayman was casually walking back toward the lodge across the closed, empty slope, carrying a fresh, healthy tree by its trunk. He waved to Ly, not noticing her frantic scurrying toward him, her big, blue tail waving frantically behind her!  
  
She stopped right in front of him, and said, "Rayman! Sit with me by that small hill next to the lodge and I'll tell you the problem!"  
  
"Woah! Okay! Take it easy, Ly! I have to drag this weight behind me, ya know!"  
  
She assisted him in dragging the tree up to the hill, and she sat to the right of Rayman.  
  
"Don't you think it's strange that we celebrate a holiday, but not what the holiday means?"  
  
Rayman halted in his motions. "How do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you know about the tale of Grandpa Gustav, his plumberry pie addiction and his flying red Pontiac?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And about the thistle decorations on the walls, the indoor tree, the candy, the shopping and the dancing."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, these things, when you think about it, don't make any sense! Why do we eat pie for this day? Why do we let our kids believe in a furry jolly being who takes his teeth out so we can crack them open to get a gift? Why do we eat candy? Why the thistles? Why everything?! This holiday has become so saturated that everyone has forgotten the real meaning behind it! We're littering children's minds with nonsense!"  
  
"This sounds familiar. I watched a Neocreation Day TV Special about it-"  
  
"Do you know the meaning of Neocreation Day?"  
  
"Oh, it was the very last thing the hero said before the commercial break! Oh, why did I forget it?!!" Rayman was obviously passive about what Ly was saying, until she blurted out her next line.  
  
"I never knew it either! I was always told that you always do these things every year, but not until several hours ago have I ever considered why! That's what my parents always told me. This holiday is so old, that the traditions that go along with it have evolved to the point of ridiculousness! It makes NO sense! NADA!" Ly was on her feet now, and Rayman was scrunched lower into the snow. He could feel the heat rising from her face, and it wasn't the routine comforting heat that Rayman was used to. This was jabbing at his eyes, so much that he had to squint! Her presence seemed suddenly threatening!  
  
"Ly! I understand your feelings, but is that any reason to explode like this?!"  
  
Ly calmed down and realized that Rayman didn't know about the pirate who intruded into their unit. She was almost ashamed, as she sighed and said tenderly, "Rayman, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a grouch. Something happened today. There was a rusted old robot that-"  
  
"Yes," he said, suspiciously.  
  
She took one hard silent gulp. "--entered our house."  
  
Rayman felt like he had been torn apart at the energy fields between his body parts and thrown hard at a brick wall.  
  
Ly continued, "But h seemed to be nice enough! He even told us his name was Grunge, and he told us that the only thing he remembered was the moments after he was revived from lying inside a wrecked space pod! So, just because it's Neocreation Eve Eve, we let him stay. BUT! But, the children think that he's actually the REAL Grandpa Gustav, and they want us to treat him with kindness! Treat an ENEMY with kindness! Rayman, this holiday has turned into an accident waiting to happen to us! What if he has a complex or is a double agent?!"  
  
Rayman just sat there, dumbfounded. He had such a mixed feeling! On one hand, it was Neocreation season, so if Ly said he was friendly, he should stay. On the other hand, he WAS a former pirate of the ship, so there's no telling what evil thoughts still crept in his mind after the crash, even if he DID get amnesia. On the other hand, Rayman destroyed Razorbeard's ship a couple years ago, so there's no reason why he should still be working undercover for them!!! On the other hand, Globox's kids may be in more danger than ever, and if a catastrophe may happen to them on Neocreation Eve, it would be all the worse! Finally, get got up with no overly dramatic movements, calmly raised his head in restrain, paused as if trying to calm himself, and finally, let out a deep, deep sigh, with his eyelids looking tired and shot.  
  
He turned morosely toward his dear, sweet friend, who had stuck by his side for years, and said, "Ly. This is very important. Go back inside and tell the escapee to obey everything we tell him to do. Never keep an eye off him, never let the kids too close to him, and never, EVER, make him remember his days on the ship. He has amnesia! I know that because he didn't remember a THING about what happened on the ship or before that! I found that out when I first encountered him in the woods! Most of all, stay calm! If he didn't do anything harmful to any of us in the last few hours (which, being a robo-pirate, he should've), he is definitely trying to keep a friendly composure. But DON'T take any chances and watch what you do and say!"  
  
He then regained sanity as he paused and said, sadly, "If all that doesn't work, then. Then, you can tell the kids the truth about Grandpa Gustav."  
  
Ly, alarmed by Rayman's sudden stern demands (not to mention, a bit moved by it), gave him a soft half-hug on his ride side. He was relieved to find the jabbing heat to be gone, and replaced by the warm, comforting heat that came from the hug.  
  
She raised her head, affectionately held up his small chin and whispered, "You know, you came here to get away from it all. But what's great about you, is that you never cease to be off-duty."  
  
With that, she left, carrying the tree, struggling to breathe but keeping it inside, toward the front door of the lodge. Rayman just sat there, his head in his lap, as the sky became darker, and somehow, the clouds were heavier on the slopes than usual.  
  
(to be continued.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Rayman: Happy Neocreation Day! - Chapter 2  
  
Characters created by Michel Ancel  
  
Written by Andrew Kaiko  
  
  
  
Rayman is © 2002 Ubi Soft Entertainment. The characters in the story, with the exception of Grunge and any other character introduced within, are all trademarks of Ubi Soft Entertainment. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As it turned out, the robo-pirate who called himself Grunge WAS very considerate, but only because he lost all the values he had while working on the ship, and he still couldn't speak properly. Without the memory of his days on the ship, his habits and original train-of-thought were lost.  
  
He was told to sit beside the bed of one of the bedrooms (Ly's) and sit there until someone came in to tell him what to do next. He wanted to look at his new environment, but he was still blind. It was settled that he couldn't sit in the same room as Rayman, for it would run the risk of him regaining his memory and seeing his rival again! Ly's room was decidedly the best choice for where the keep the robot, for she was as bright and strong-willed as Rayman, and would most definitely know what to do if something went wrong.  
  
The night sky brought out the brightness of the falling snowflakes even more outside the window. The robot's audio system was still in working condition, and could hear voices and other sounds coming from the main room. Even though it would be against their wishes, he got up, and placed his ear beside the door.  
  
"Mottle, Pumpkin, those are for tomorrow night!"  
  
"Rayman, whatcha' reading?"  
  
"Tomorrow's program. Hmmm, Peet's Peak is still closed. All the really good ones always are."  
  
"I'm going to go check on Grunge-"  
  
Grunge knew they were talking about him, so he immediately rushed back to his place next to the bed, pretending to have sat there all along.  
  
It was Ly, and she had brought him something something wrapped inside a box. Ly, under Rayman, had the best self-control, so she paced neutrally toward the bed and placed the box on it. "This is sort of an, early Neocreation Day gift." She opened it for him and inside was a tiny squeeze bottle filled with oil. She was going to clean up the hinges on both sides of his mouth so he could speak clearer.  
  
Grunge was still a bit shell-shocked when she actually pulled his head to one side. When she was done, she asked him if it felt any better.  
  
"Hmf! Hmh! Ugh! Uh! Ah! It! It feels MUCH better!"  
  
"Uglette! The oil was the trick! Come here! Maybe we can inquire more about him now!"  
  
Uglette only took a few of the children into the room. Rayman, although intrigued by this strange robot, entered the room, but stayed by the door.  
  
Now that the robot was sitting still, Rayman could understand why the children so easily mistook him for Grandpa Gustav. For the first time, he noticed pieces of nails and metal arranged to look like a white beard covering the lower half of his face. He was somewhat portly, wearing a white and blue striped shirt, one side torn off his shoulder. Although nervous now, he could sense from the contours of his face that he was definitely confident and admirable when onboard the ship. And when he spoke, Rayman sensed a faint accent.  
  
When asked about his earliest memory, Grunge replied, "I only remember waking up in the woods. There was someone else there, but I couldn't see who it was. I thought I heard him run away, and I tried to run after him, until I ended up here, and now I'm afraid that I'll never be able to thank the creature who freed me."  
  
Rayman coughed in his hand.  
  
Uglette and the children didn't know whom he was talking about, but Ly caught on quickly. "I know him, but I'm afraid he may not be. in the mood right now. to thank you." She gave a glance back at Rayman, who didn't budge from his place.  
  
The children cut into the slow conversation and starting chattering like squirrels! "Can Grandpa Gustav sleep in my room?!" "No, he's sleeping in my room!" "He looks shorter than I pictured him!" "He looks sad." "Maybe he wants to get back to his home and make the gifts!" "He can make them here!" "No he can't! His supplies are back at his home!" "Mommy, can I shake his hand?"  
  
Uglette tried to contain her worries. "Oh! Uh, not right now. He's definitely tired! I bet he needs rest."  
  
"Do I hear children?"  
  
Ly said he did and that the children wanted to see him, but not now. Uglette arranged that she'd divide her clan into groups and they'd see him one at a time. But all that would start tomorrow.  
  
Rayman just thought of a good solution. "If the children think he's Gustav, why don't we just let him go now and get rid of the risk, with the children thinking he went back to make the gifts?"  
  
Uglette responded, "That would be my first impulse, but under these circumstances, it won't work! I KNOW my children. They stick by their beliefs and are stubborn when they are told something else!"  
  
Ly turned to them and added, "Yes, it being a holiday may not seem to be like a good reason to let him stay, but it's not only for the children alone. This robot has lost his memory, and has lost his bad composure as a result, and by the holiday spirit, we should take care of him. He is in bad shape, and with these factors combined, we can't let him go."  
  
Rayman was still defiant. "I'll give him until tomorrow night, and then, he's outta' here."  
  
He could tell Ly was a bit taken aback by his Grinch-ness, and finally he responded to her, "It's a holiday, but he's still physically a member of the enemy."  
  
Ly, Uglette and Rayman guided him to walk around the unit, watching his every move. He got the sense that he was inside several walls, a fire was going, and he smelled food. They all decided to make him a guest, but only until tomorrow night. For underlining their hospitality was pure panic.  
  
-  
  
And where were Globox, Murfy and Clark, you may be wondering?  
  
"My dear friends, please do not be alarmed by the short, blue Teensies working on my delicious Neocreation candy, for they are harmless and won't harm a flea, unless you're someone who has stomped on one once in a while. To your right, you see my newest and grandest creation- the Plumberry Pie Machine. I shant have to tell you what it does, unless your inexperience precedes you."  
  
So said a Willy Wonka-esque owner (also a "rayman") of the biggest candy shop on the Summit Above the Clouds, which was working in full swing, importing ingredients all the way from Candy Chateau for the holiday season. Globox, Murfy and Clark were on a guest tour of the factory, and simultaneously, brainstorming ways to fulfill the children's wishes back at the lodge.  
  
Globox couldn't keep his tongue from behaving! "Oooh! The Plumberry Pie Machine! Hey Murfy, we can get loads of them and not have to spend all that time trying to make ones of our own!"  
  
But Murfy was uncomfortable in this environment. He was looking at the packaged bags of candy with a drawing of Grandpa Gustav on every one, the greeting cards, and the fake decorations! "I can't understand all this hodgepodge! When I was a little greenbottle, all WE did for Neocreation Day was dance in a glowing circle of dust chanting the Macarena and watch as many holiday specials as much as possible! None of this commercial stuff-Oh! Is that chocolate?!"  
  
"Clark LOVE chocolate!"  
  
"I may have to keep a closer eye on you two primordial organisms than I thought."  
  
One of the tourists asked, "Is that chocolate river eatable-I mean, edible?"  
  
"Why of course! You can eat almost anything here! Just don't lean too far over the edge, or else there's going to be some upset Teensies working night and day to maintain the river, and we'd be behind schedule."  
  
"Why, Mr. Wookum, I thought you told us it was safe to eat here!"  
  
"My dear, nothing is ever really safe if you think about it now, hmm?"  
  
"My child would be killed!"  
  
"And would also learn a valuable lesson after he's killed, which is such a blessing!"  
  
Globox wanted to get at the plumberry pies immediately, so he quietly wandered away from the tour and tiptoed over to the bottom floors. Instantly, the Teensies who were working yelled at him to get back up there and that this area was for employees only! The shouting caught Murfy's attention! "Holy Cowmelon! I guess I should've expected this!" He dived downward to scoop Globox off the floor!  
  
But he couldn't get back up to the group! Somehow, the machine was sucking both of them inside! That gigantic, monstrous fan that was twirling around at full speed must've had something to do with it! Maybe!  
  
"Oh Polokus! That blue creature is about to be sucked into the machine!"  
  
Mr. Wookum turned passively at the tourist. "Stop. Police. Murder."  
  
Globox panicked and Murfy's wings were aching of strain, but soon the machine gulped both of them up!  
  
"Guys!" Clark soon leaped off of the railing and CRASHED onto the factory floor, which was now broken!  
  
"Oh, my factory!" Mr. Wookum took out a windpipe, played a tune, which summoned a Teensie. "Put the Plumberry Pie Machine on hold for now! And be careful the people stuck inside it don't end up in the Boiler System," he said very calmly.  
  
"AAAAH! AHH!" Globox and Murfy were having a screaming contest as they traveled through a roller coaster of nuts, bolts, wires, tubes, cranks and jolts! Finally, the Teensie turned off the machine, but by that time, they were both out the other end, drenched in plumberry juice and pastry dough! Globox was in Heaven though.  
  
They finally annoyed Mr. Wookum. "You break them, you buy them!"  
  
"Well, we have enough pies to last your kids five years! Ya' happy?"  
  
Globox had eaten several pies as he went through the machine, and was so stuffed now that he couldn't even get up on his two feet. Murfy rolled him back to the stunned group on his sides. Clark was about to aid him, when Murfy said, "Eh, don't worry! He's already as much of a blueberry as it is!"  
  
'Teensie Weensie Wooka Wee Wick!  
  
'Eat too much sweets and you will be sick!  
  
'Try to live in happiness, too!  
  
'Like the Teensie Weensies usually do!'  
  
"SHADDAP!"  
  
-  
  
Grunge had regained most of his energy since waking up on Neocreation Eve Day, but thank goodness, not his memory! He even tried to fit in with the group he just happened to stumble into, since imitation was the one way he had to learn everything over again. Ly helped him to balance himself and told him where to go when he attempted to ski down the slopes, which embarrassed Rayman in front of the other passer Byers! And still, no one had the heart to mention anything NEAR the topic of Razorbeard and his ship!  
  
Uglette huddled the kids over to a corner of the room and said, "Tonight's going to be a busy night for you kids! Your father will be coming home soon, and then we can start the dinner and games! And after that, Grandpa Gustav needs to leave, because HE needs his last minutes before Neocreation Day to make the gifts and send them out to all the children of the world!" They all cheered! Everything was going smoothly so far  
  
That afternoon, Rayman was helping Uglette prepare the big dinner, when Grunge happened to walk by and also volunteer to help! Rayman was obviously a bit hesitant.  
  
"Grunge, how much do you know about cooking?"  
  
Grunge replied quite matter-of-factly, "Ly showed me a few things this morning, plus I was able to make up some good tips on my own after her help."  
  
Rayman was surprised, and a bit alarmed, that Grunge was such a fast learner. By the end of the snowboarding day, he had mastered the basics of the sport. Why was Ly being the most supportive of this robot when she was so unsettled with Rayman when he was getting the tree last night? And, if he was such a fast learner, would it be quicker for him to remember that he used to be on Rayman's opposing side?  
  
But Uglette insisted he join in, and Rayman decidedly relented.  
  
To most of the party's distress, the dinner was ruined when Uglette accidentally left the meat too long in the oven! It was burned to a crisp black!  
  
"Oh, dear dear dear! Oh, I feel so humiliated! Why did I forget to turn off the oven fifteen minutes ago?! I've never done anything like this before! Why, of all days?! Oh, dear! Oh, I'm so humiliated with myself!"  
  
Rayman rushed over to her. "Oh, don't be sad! No, no, it's still good! I've read in a book a few years ago that the meat in the very middle of the bird is still good when it's burnt. All we have to do is scrape off the skin and we're set!" The bird they were cooking was a roast Stratifour, four feet long!  
  
Rayman scraped off the bird's skin, but the layer under it was just as burnt. He attempted to scrape off that thicker layer, but it was STILL coal black. And so, Rayman had scraped off so much meat off the bird that it was almost down to its bones. "Um, hee hee hee."  
  
Then something unexpected, but so cleverly clichéd, happened when Grunge hobbled over to the bird, examined it, handled the pieces of meat underneath the skin, soaked them in warm water, and placed them in a display. The pieces were now bright tan, shiny and juicy once more.  
  
Rayman, Uglette, Ly, and the children all stared at the pieces in awe.  
  
Uglette took a nibble of one of the pieces and announced, "Why, these are delicious!"  
  
Rayman's head spun around to stare at Grunge.  
  
"They're like new!"  
  
Rayman asked, "Exactly what kinds of things did Ly teach you this morning?  
  
Ly walked over to the kitchen area and said, "Lots, but nothing like that at all!"  
  
Rayman continued to flash a look bewilderment to Grunge, who appeared to be proud and a bit flustered. Grunge then brightened and gave Rayman a faint smile. But Rayman just jerked away, even though he was still very astonished. This guy was getting to be too strange, but what wrong had he done so far? Was his extraordinary skills bad? No, the bird was very delicious, and Rayman had to admit he was learning that snowboard fast!  
  
What was this guy's deal? He couldn't ask him directly, at least not in front of the others. He'd ask him himself, but he was scared of him nonetheless. He recounted his days fighting the pirates stationed outside their barracks, dodging the shots from their guns and watching them run this was and that. He had an epiphany of a thought- those robo-pirates were extremely skilled marksmen and fighters. Maybe Grunge, even with his memory lost, had applied his skills to helping them instead of killing them. Were his quick thinking and skills instinctive?  
  
He decided to talk to Ly about his epiphany that evening when the kids were playing games with Grunge, and waiting for the dinner to be served.  
  
Ly scratched her head. "It's a good hypothesis, Rayman."  
  
"I was also meaning to ask you something else, Ly."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you being so supportive of him when you deliberately showed me you were nervous and shaking of fear last night when he first came into the house?"  
  
Ly's reaction was unexpected to Rayman. She perked up and acted a bit proud of herself, lifted her chin and smirked. "I guess I finally realized what this robot can give us."  
  
Rayman's eyes widened.  
  
Ly continued, "You know, I've never even celebrated this holiday when I was little. My family never told me of any holidays- everyday was the same. The first time I celebrated Neocreation Day was when, when I first met you. And even then, I never even heard of the outrageous tale of Grandpa Gustav, which I still think is too much of a ridiculous idea, mind you. But now, I find security when spending time with the kids, listening to their joyous excitement of Gustav living with us for the holidays!"  
  
"So, you're a sucker for what comes out of the mouths of babes, huh?" Rayman replied, half comically.  
  
"If the kids feel safe, I guess FEELING safe is better than BEING safe."  
  
That last line had Rayman spellbound, and he realized it was real, if not completely true.  
  
Feeling safe is better than being safe.  
  
It made sense, because logically, if you feel safe, you'd know what to do in an unsafe situation. But logic wasn't on Ly's mind, he knew. She was slowly feeling the spirit of the holiday.  
  
He was beginning to feel it too, and that's all that mattered on this Neocreation Eve.  
  
"Thanks, Ly. I guess I've been acting too protective of myself. You know what, I'll be more open to Grunge!"  
  
"'Tis the spirit!"  
  
-  
  
The Shoppe was bustling with shoppers trying to get the last items on sale for the holidays that evening! Globox, Murfy and Clark were trying to avoid the crowds and go to the least popular booths. Clark was already carrying a HUGE armful of presents and candy!  
  
Their next stop was the music section and picture section, which had supplies from Picture City and Band Land! A French stereotype was displaying art supplies to the customers, and a big ol' guy in a Grandpa Gustav costume was parading across the area.  
  
"Clark tired!"  
  
They sat down and took a break from shopping, with Clark watching over the presents.  
  
Murfy barked, "I feel pity for that guy! Well, at least he isn't doing it over the summer, when it's already hot as it is!"  
  
"Ooo! Ooo! I want to go see him! Can I, Murfy?! Pleeeeeeease?!"  
  
"You? The blue amphibian who jammed up the Plumberry Pie Machine and got himself hundreds off his health insurance?"  
  
"I'll be good!"  
  
"I don't think so. It's a wonder we didn't get sued in that place!"  
  
"But MURfy! I, wantoseeGrandpaGustav, NOOOOOW!"  
  
"Oh, fine! But don't do anything Clark would do!"  
  
Clark gave him an offensive look.  
  
Globox waddled over to the guy in the costume, who was waving to a kid as he was leaving. Globox poked him in the back, and he turned around and leaned forward to the creature.  
  
The guy had a really sappy Yiddish accent. "Why, hello dere! Are you a happy little child today?"  
  
"I'm no child!"  
  
"Oh! Please forgive me! Here!" The guy struggled to find the huge mouth on the outside of the costume, and pulled out a tooth made of plastic. "Here's a special gift for you to give to your child!"  
  
Globox paused and said. "Um, actually, I have about 6-"  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
"-hundred."  
  
The guy in the costume made a more quick gesture, stopped in his task, and looked back at Globox. "Six hundred, you say?"  
  
"Yes, being part frog, my wife and I are able to copulate more frequently than other animals!"  
  
The guy was obviously hiding his inner annoyance in a situation that he job didn't prepare him for. "Well, why don't you give these other five teeth to each of the hundred kids you have, and they can share."  
  
Murfy was getting restless just watching him. "Oh, please!" They needed to get EVERY one of Globox's kids something! So he flew up between the two of them and barked, "Hey, Gramps! I don't care if you got 50 teeth in there! His kids need goodies and we need it NOW! We're celebrating the holiday THIS evening, we're TIRED and HUNGRY, and we demand another 600 or so gifts NOW!"  
  
"Murfy, calm down! Grandpa, we've tried all the other shops, and we still haven't gotten even CLOSE to a hundred! Please just contact the store owners and let them ship other items in!"  
  
The guy felt the costume getting stuffier than usual. "I'm so sorry, but Grandpa is very busy, and he wants to see the other children here, so-"  
  
"Hey, Mister! Didn't you hear me?! Or do I have to RIP OFF THAT FAKE HEAD of your's and repeat it!"  
  
The 20 people standing around them turned around in shock! Murfy told Globox and Clark (who was still holding their purchases), to stand guard and get ready for a good shoplifting!  
  
The guy inside was fed up now, but he STILL stayed in character as he howled, "You don't want to make Gustav angry! Or else, I'll have to summon my soldiers to aid me!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GUSTAV! THAT'S IT! HEEEEEEEERE'S MURFY!"  
  
Murfy shot himself into the head and twisted it off, expecting a rather skinny, pathetic-looking head under it! But it wasn't! The crowd gasped! Underneath was an automatronic skeleton! It was no guy in a costume! The entire thing was a ROBOT powered by a battery in the back of his head!  
  
The real head spoke in a rather high-pitched, lanky tone with a lisp! "Okay, now thatht's the last sthraw!" He gave a loud whistle!  
  
What happened next was really a sight! About a hundred other Gustav robots all appeared on and around the three worried customers, as well as other Gustavs appearing on the balconies above them!  
  
"CHARGE!" yelled the first robot! "FOR THE PRESENTS!"  
  
"FOR THE PRESENTS!"  
  
All the Gustavs charged at the three, who gave each other a superhero-like handshake and reared their heads at them. It was a full-scale battle, like inside a castle at the end of a medieval-themed epic movie! Chaos exploded among all the other shoppers and the employees! Globox, Murfy's and Clark's only goal was to pull out as many colored teeth and batteries as they could, and leave each one powerless, collapsing onto the floor in a heap!  
  
After a half an hour passed, Murfy saw that more were still standing! Murfy stood standing, armed with toy guns, and he wasn't afraid to use it! He whispered in an overly heroic voice, "This is it, men! These guys are a tough match! It's like they're energized, and they keep going, and going, and going, and going! Are you guys on my side?!" He turned around to see Globox and Clark, cowards as they were, hiding behind an overturned coffee table.  
  
The last batch of the Gustav Army charged at him, to which Murfy yelled, "Eat WATER, ROBO-THUGS!"  
  
Even though water couldn't kill anything, it did blow them down long enough for Murfy to gather the fake, plastic teeth and as many batteries as possible! When all the Gustavs were down and piled over one another in a huge heap, like a football pile, Murfy marched upward to the very top, and struck a heroic pose, with his water gun over his shoulder!  
  
"Rayman, eat your heart out!"  
  
"(*crak!*) Attention! Clean up on Aisle 3! I repeat, clean up on Aisle 3. Thank you, and have a nice holiday. (*crak!*)"  
  
Globox then looked to his right and said, "Oh look. There's a 'Free Neocreation Teeth and Battery' booth right over there."  
  
-  
  
The festivities in the lodge that night were in full swing, or as full swing as they could get with Uglette burning the main course and Grunge accidentally sitting on one of the kids, who was fine! Soon, all of them were eating a big, filling dinner under low candlelight. Globox couldn't finish his dish from all the pies he had eaten earlier that day, but ate at least a bite of everything! Ly and Rayman were glancing back at Grunge from time to time, who was sitting in between them.  
  
Grunge was about to eat his plate when he stopped, because he remembered something he had to do! He got up quickly in the middle of the dinner, and raced toward Ly's room! Everyone, especially Rayman, had a quizzical look in his eye, as Grunge raced back holding something in his hand.  
  
Something red!  
  
If Rayman's jaw was disjointed from his body, like his hand and feet were, it would've dropped all the way down to the floor! Handed to Rayman were one of his most personal possessions! Everyone stopped their chewing, and opened their mush-filled mouths!  
  
It was the red bandana that Rayman had lost after the defeat of Razorbeard!  
  
It didn't look anything like it before he lost it. It was now tattered, torn and had worm holes in it, but it was still in one piece! Rayman's hand slowly raised up to take the bandana and he held it in his quivering hands. How could Grunge had known that this item was his. BEFORE he had awaken in the woods, when he had lost his memory?!?!  
  
"H-how in the world did you even KNOW that-"  
  
"Oh, your name's written on the back."  
  
Indeed it was.  
  
"Happy Neocreation Day."  
  
Rayman was now even more speechless than he was when he saw him fix the main course! For five minutes, no one even spoke a word, except for one of the kids, who whispered, "Grandpa gave Rayman a real early Neocreation Day present!"  
  
Rayman finally moved when closed his jaw, his hands lowered, still clenching the bandana against his chest, and his mouth turned into a grin. Ly watched this change of heart immediately, and she smiled too. Rayman opened his eyes again, and stared at Grunge.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
But just then, something went wrong! Rayman didn't know what was happening as he felt his chest struggle to breathe, and he gasped for air. His upper body lunged forward and he tired to keep himself on the chair, but he was feeling weaker by the minute!  
  
There was no doubt about it- Rayman appeared to be coming down with something!  
  
Knowing exactly what to do, Ly silently raced out of the lodge, and into the woods, looking for an arrangement of stones.  
  
(to be continued.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Rayman: Happy Neocreation Day! - Chapter 3  
  
Characters created by Michel Ancel  
  
Written by Andrew Kaiko  
  
  
  
Rayman is © 2002 Ubi Soft Entertainment. The character of Rayman and all other characters and subjects, with the exception of Grunge and other characters introduced within, are all trademarks of Ubi Soft Entertainment. All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ly ran faster and faster on all fours, into the pitch black darkness of the glades. No one was out tonight on Neocreation Eve, not even forest animals! Ly just had to find the set of stones arranged in a circle in the middle of the forest, for that was the only way she could teleport herself to find help! She panicked as she realized 20 minutes had passed- there was no telling how much danger Rayman has in!  
  
Finally, after much panting and tripping over loose twigs, she saw the stones. The stones were all giving off a blue and yellow light around the circle, and each one had a set of swirls carved into them- the symbol of dreams and creation. Being a certain type of fairy, she could sit straight on the stone right in the middle of the circle and reach the spirits from within it! She crossed her legs, placed her upper arms on her knees, lifted her head and closed her eyes, meditating.  
  
Soon a yellow light started to glow from the inside of her body! She levitated above the stone. The light engulfed her body completely, and it was then that the physical embodiment of the fairy became translucent, floating above the stone.  
  
She was still in the forest, but her soul was elsewhere. Her other half of her existence appeared as a glowing mirage in the middle of a group of Teensies. She had contacted the Teensie Sect up on the snowy, northern region of the Blue Mountains. The Teensie Sect was devoted to studying and achieving enlightenment through peaceful silence and mediation. Only fairies had the power to communicate to them through inner convergence. They conversed through thought only- no one ever spoke in the following conversation.  
  
Ly's mirage, like a hologram, floated there, still in her mediating position, and spoke in a voice that echoed through the stone dome of the monastery.  
  
"Master Wunk."  
  
"Yes. Fairy Ly. We've been expecting you. We saw you in our minds. Only the most primitive and basic things are needed for us to answer the questions of the Universe."  
  
The other Teensies bowed down on their knees in front of the light and repeated what the master had said, in a low murmuring tone. "Universe." "Universe." "Universe."  
  
Ly bowed in response and said, "I come bearing bad tidings, I'm afraid. Rayman has suddenly become sick, and we don't know the cause! It's imperitive that he be cured before tomorrow or I don't think he'd last much longer!"  
  
"Ah, yes. The Big Nose."  
  
"Big Nose." "Big Nose." "Big Nose."  
  
The master contemplated silently to himself and after 2 minutes, finally said, "Fairy Ly, please tell us more of his condition." Again the Teensies repeated, "Condition." "Condition." "Condition."  
  
"Well, right before I left, he was choking and gagging forward at the dinner table. He looked rather pale right then."  
  
"Can you tell us the situation and environment he was in?"  
  
"In." "In." "In."  
  
"Why, there wasn't anything unusual going on around him. We were eating our Neocreation dinner, I was sitting to his left, and this stranger, a robot, was sitting to his right-"  
  
Suddenly, the entire sect gasped! "Robot, did you say?!"  
  
"Robot?" "Robot?" "Robot?"  
  
Ly hesitated. "Yes, he used to be a pirate onboard Razorbeard's ship, but now he's lost his memory and became nice to us! He was shaking Rayman's hand before Rayman started to choke-"  
  
She froze in her sentence. She realized what the sect was getting at.  
  
The master nodded slowly and steadily. "Yeesssss, we see the answer in your mind! The robo-pirate may in fact be the carrier of the disease Big Nose has caught!"  
  
The image of Ly sat their startled.  
  
"In past decades, it was common knowledge in the worlds south of here that the robo-pirates weren't just slave drivers and thieves, but also carriers of the disease known only to us as Gluphoid. People may catch Gluphoid up on very cold climates, and it is triggered by the contact of one carrier to the next. When the pirates disappeared years ago, the disease was no more, and people didn't dare mention it because it was so dreadful a disease. But now, you say a pirate has survived the explosion that Rayman himself caused?"  
  
All the Teensies murmured under their breaths to each other. Ly was too shocked to respond.  
  
"How did the pirate survive?"  
  
Ly answered, "I think Rayman found him in a wreckage in the middle of a glade in the Summit Above the Clouds. I guess the pirate wanted to escape the explosion by going into a space pod, and he crashed down onto Neotopia!"  
  
"Now listen to me, the Master of the Teensie sect, for we know the one cure for Gluphoid. You must give Rayman approximately 15 Red Lums. This will restore enough of his energy to activate his immune system- without it, his immunity would not function properly under the effects of the disease. He must get lots of rest. And most importantly,"  
  
The master seemed to be disturbed by a sudden reflex. He blinked several times, when he continued to say, "Most importantly, Fairy Ly."  
  
Ly was staring pleadingly at him.  
  
"The pirate must keep away from everyone of you. If the others ever caught the disease, all the quicker for it to spread! You must get rid of this carrier and treat Rayman immediately!"  
  
"Get rid of the carrier!" "Get rid of the carrier!"  
  
Ly was shot! It was so obvious! The pirates were known for their bad hygiene! But from all the things he did for them, how in the world would she be able to make him leave now? Just when Rayman was starting to accept him!  
  
But nonetheless, it was all for the better. No holiday spirit or kindness would ever prevent Gluphoid from spreading. She'd go back to the others, tell the children that Grandpa Gustav has to return home, and let him go.  
  
"There is no time to think! You must do it now!"  
  
Ly then lifted her head, saddened, and said, "Thank you, Master Wunk. The best of luck on attaining enlightenment."  
  
"The best of luck to you, Fairy Ly."  
  
With that, Ly's glowing image started to glow even brighter and stronger. Through the blinding rays, Ly closed her eyes, raised her two hands joined to form a tower above her head, and let the mystic light engulf her until with a POP!, she had vanished.  
  
-  
  
Rayman was placed on his bed in the middle of dinner. Ly had already given him the 15 Red Lums she created from her powers, and now, some of her energy was his. Rayman just laid there- it had to be one of the fastest- spreading diseases, for it was only a half hour after he was shaking Grunge's hand. It was about an hour toward midnight- and Neocreation Day would finally be here- but no one seemed happy enough to sense it now. It was as if the holiday had been erased from their minds.  
  
The others were standing silently around him, making sure not to get too close. Globox and Uglette comforted their worried children. Murfy hovered low over the floor. Clark watched with fixated eyes like a child, standing just outside the doorway. Grunge was in the back of the crowd, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Why does Rayman look sick?" he asked Ly.  
  
Ly was in a fix. She had to tell him that it was best for him to leave, but in front of Rayman and the children?  
  
No, she was strong willed! She had to tell him now!  
  
"Grunge. I have discovered from some outside sources that- that you may be the cause of Rayman's illness."  
  
Grunge's eyebrows raised, but he made no other movement.  
  
"Um, look." Ly wanted to touch his shoulder, but he stopped, not wanting to make things worse. So she didn't say anything except, "I'm sorry."  
  
The others read her mind, staring at her with looks of soft disbelief. Rayman heard the idea, but was too weak to respond. It was one of Globox's children who broke the silence and also made the most shocking news of the day for his siblings: "He's not Grandpa Gustav, is he?"  
  
Immediately, everyone in the room felt the mood turn from bad to worse. Ly then felt shot again! Her plan! She wanted to tell the kids that Gustav had to leave to make the gifts! But now?!  
  
Uglette cuddled more of her children, whose eyes were now shut tight.  
  
Globox also cuddled Murfy, who, although also hurt, tried to struggle out of his throat-wrenching clench! "Dear, the children." Globox then put an air-grasping Murfy down and joined his wife.  
  
Ly felt terrible. She had kicked out their new friend, and now, she had crushed most of the children's innocence!  
  
Grunge then said, "I may have lost my sight, but when Rayman was shaking my hand at dinner, I felt like I gained it again. And perhaps I have." He didn't even show any sign of weakness as he strolled calmly into his room and gathered his other accessories.  
  
-  
  
It was nearing midnight when they were seeing off Grunge, who would soon wander off into the forest to try to find another life. In the middle of the night. In 5 degree weather. Out of the 600 there, about 20 of those children were in tears, and their parents were surprised at most of their childrens' mature acceptance of the facts.  
  
But they all knew it would be a long good-bye.  
  
No one could touch him especially outside where it was windy, so it was even tougher to express his or her bond. The strongest children wanted to hug him, but of course they couldn't. "Just blow him a kiss, dears," said their mother. So they all did in unison.  
  
Murfy flew in front of the morose crowd to try to liven the spirits up. "Look at it this way. You've learned lots of new things, and if I'm correct, your eyesight is back!"  
  
"That's correct. And that's not all that's back."  
  
He paused. And saw that Rayman was hobbling outside through the front door of the lodge. He was saying good-bye to him even when he was too weak to walk!  
  
"Rayman!" Ly yelled. "What are you doing?! You could get worse!"  
  
But Rayman, as always, wasn't going to give up. As he was slowly nearing the robot, he said in his hoarse voice, "You just said you have gained more than your eyesight? What else?"  
  
Grunge smiled, and pointed to the dagger he had in his left belt!  
  
Ohmygod, thought Rayman!  
  
Ohmygod, thought Ly!  
  
Ohmygoodness, thought Uglette!  
  
This'll be good, thought Murfy!  
  
I'm hungry, thought Globox!  
  
"-" thought Clark!  
  
He had regained his memory!  
  
Rayman was about to double back in the house, when Grunge suddenly pleaded not to. Grunge then beckoned him to come here in a soothing gesture and smiled the best smile he could manage. "Rayman! Living these two days with you has changed my life, whether or not I had lost my memory! I forgive everything my job meant! He's gone! And now I can be free!"  
  
Rayman paused. He still wasn't completely convinced.  
  
"Rayman! Did you ever wonder WHY I took a space pod before the explosion in the first place?!"  
  
He listened.  
  
"Because I didn't agree with the Captain's orders! I had the worst job as a mechanic! On the day you reached the ship, I didn't want to have anything further to do with him, so I secretly escaped in an escape pod! I crashed into this mountain, where YOU found me!"  
  
Rayman's head turned around, and he gave him a look of astonishment! It was true! The wreckage Rayman had discovered used to be a pod used only for emergency escaping!  
  
He turned around once more in his direction. Should he actually believe this man's apology? Is he really telling the truth about how he felt?  
  
Then Rayman was reminded of his handshake and the bandana. In fact, he was the bandana right in his pocket. He had an idea.  
  
To everyone's gasp, in his condition, he quickly ran 50 paces up to the robot in the middle of the empty, closed ski slope, and handed him back the bandana. Well, he actually let the wind catch it and had Grunge take it in mid-air, since he couldn't touch him.  
  
"Take that as a Neocreation gift!" Rayman shouted hoarsely. "But more importantly, so you can always know that I forgive you!"  
  
Ly was overcome with astonishment, so much that her legs almost gave in!  
  
Rayman continued, "I'm sorry I never got to even touch you, Grunge! And I'm sorry I was acting so shielded from you these days! It's just-I had no idea-"  
  
Grunge have him a small smile that meant he knew it was okay.  
  
Rayman then finally wished him happy trails, may Polokus always be on your side, and a Happy Neocreation Day!  
  
Everyone then said 'Happy Neocreation Day!' one at a time! It was the best way to celebrate the new day, even better than dancing and chanting the traditional hymn, or eating a big dinner! Even some of the children still called him Gustav out of sheer gratitude!  
  
"Well", said Uglette to her children. "I think you kids have to have a little talk with Mommy about the facts of the holiday!"  
  
"Aww." "Aww man."  
  
Uglette raced back inside! A little meal and some home-sewn winter clothes couldn't hurt!  
  
Rayman collapsed onto the hardened, white snow. Ly couldn't carry him inside, for fear of catching the disease, but she he was in so poor a condition already that she did anyway! Murfy gave Grunge one last Peace sign!  
  
And with that, Grunge had to live the rest of his life on his own.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Globox. "If HE was the carrier of the disease, and HE touched the roast bird, then-"  
  
They all paused, and RACEDTOTHEBATHROOM!  
  
-  
  
It was snowing that early morning! The children were the first to wake up and find the presents! Even though Uglette had given them the talk last night, they were still curious as to what would happen even if they knew the truth.  
  
To what they saw, it didn't make much of a difference!  
  
"Wow! I got blue gum drops!"  
  
Globox and Murfy had wakened up at 3:00 in the morning not to play Grandpa, but just as a basic surprise. "After all the stuff we went through to get these gifts, pies and batteries, YOUR KIDS ARE GONNA' GET THESE GIFTS, GRANDPA OR NO GRANDPA!" yelled Murfy.  
  
The colored teeth were all arranged in a heap in the middle of the room. The batteries had been put in a safe place for future use, since they had no use for it anymore. Clark was sort of looking forward to smashing through the wall, making a big Clark-shaped hole in the middle! Murfy said he could do it for fun, so he did!  
  
Ly was the next to wake up, with Murfy, Globox and Clark following in that order. Uglette made the breakfast after they all opened their presents.  
  
Ly was sad that Rayman couldn't join them for the day they were waiting for this entire trip- she would hand him all his presents to his room so he could open them. But she was also a bit puzzled. If she carried him into his room the night before, why didn't SHE get sick?  
  
"Murfy. Why didn't I get sick when I carried Rayman into the house last night?"  
  
"Well, where did you hear the disease from?"  
  
"I contacted the Teensie Sect up on the north part of the Summit."  
  
Murfy contemplated. "Well, you're a fairy, right? And the Teensies are also magical beings, as well as me, right?"  
  
"Right. We've all evolved from the same organism millions of years ago."  
  
"Maybe our species, the fairies and pixies and flying bugs, can't get the disease."  
  
It was a good assumption. She didn't have any proof. So there was only one other way to make her convinced.  
  
She excused herself from the party in the main room, walked toward Rayman's room (he was still sound asleep), put the presents in a corner, and then for the final test, she stroked his hair for about 3 minutes. If she didn't get Gluphoid in an hour after that, she'd be convinced. Besides, how dangerous a chance was it if she could risk it on her friends?  
  
--  
  
The trip to the Summit Above the Clouds was nearing its end, as they were planning on staying three more days after the holiday. It was not only a new day, but also, according to the planet's astronomical time, it was a new year. Ly found out that that was what Neocreation Day was all about- too bad she didn't find out about it sooner.  
  
They all decided to complete the trip by snowboarding, skiing and enjoying the slopes together. Clark did not return from his escape from the house through the wall that morning, and as a result, was frozen inside the snow overnight, posing in a running position, with his mouth toothless! All the rest of the party found him standing their like a stupid-looking statue, and they all carried him down to the base lodge to get him free. The kids were amused by it, but Murfy was too embarrassed to even look at him!  
  
To all of their surprise, Rayman had fully recovered from the illness by the very last day, and everyone was happy that he could join them before they left! As they were nearing the beginning of the highest trail, Ly said to him, "Well, this was a different holiday, wasn't it, Rayman?"  
  
"Yeah, but you know, I'm not really going to miss that bandana. While lying on the bed half-asleep, I realized I've outgrown it. I'm fine with my hood anyway."  
  
Ly smiled. "It's like a new turn for you, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Tell me, how much DO you like that hood?"  
  
"Well, enough to take care if how it looks."  
  
"Really. Then I suppose you'd care if-  
  
"-I HIT IT WITH A SNOWBALL!!!" She gleefully smacked Rayman into the side of his middle region with an icy snowball, laughing!  
  
Rayman was really annoyed, but also really enjoying it! "WH--! Why, you! YOU-"  
  
"I've been waiting to do that since we began this trip!"  
  
Rayman flashed a devilish grin as he packed up a snowball, and right when he was about to launch it, Ly hit him again when he turned around!  
  
They both started an all out snowball feud among everyone there! Finally, they all stopped their fighting, regained control, and flew headfirst right down the Summit, and disappeared into the clouds.  
  
HAPPY NEOCREATION DAY EVERYONE! 


End file.
